The Slytherin and The Gryffindor
by Alexandrine Jennings
Summary: The Slytherin wanted him on his knees begging, begging for him. The Gryffindor was confused about his feelings, but that doesn't matter to The Slytherin. SLASH Draco/Harry. ONE-SHOT


**Summary:** The Slytherin wanted him on his knees begging, begging for him. The Gryffindor was confused about his feelings, but that doesn't matter to The Slytherin. SLASH Draco/Harry. **  
**

**A/N: **k this is my first time with a slash one-shot in the Harry Potter department that is a lemon. x.x This is my first lemon, so I know it's not perfect. This is just a passing fancy LOL. I do not and will not own Harry Potter.

Please review and tell me of what you think :)

* * *

**X.X.X.X**

**The Slytherin and The Gryffindor  
**

**X.X.X.X**

The door of an abandon classroom closed with a slam before the Slytherin cast a very strong locking charm upon it to keep any unwanted intruders away, before he pocketed his wand turning to the frightened and unease Gryffindor who watched him with a mixture of confusion and something very unfamiliar to the blond-haired boy.

"Why do you want to meet with me?" The Gryffindor asked, shyly, very out of character from him. His heart beat quicken with each passing step the lop-sided grinning Slytherin advanced toward him. Surprising, no wands were drawn at one another. The air was very tense.

"Tell me why indeed, Gryffindor?" drawled the Slytherin mocking, when he tugged the Gryffindor red and bronze tie away, making the Gryffindor boy tensed. The tie came easy undone, falling to the ground with a limp. His pants tightened.

"I been denying myself of this for six years." The Slytherin was so close now, his breath hit the side of the Gryffindor neck, sending tiny shivers down his spine, making him almost moan. The Slytherin closed their distance, his hands working fast and soon the Gryffindor's shirt was on the ground too over the tie. The Slytherin licked his lips approvingly, before his hand slipped inside the Gryffindor's pants grasping his cock over his boxers. The Gryffindor trembled.

"I think you know why we both are here." The Slytherin replied slyly, rubbing the tip of the Gryffindor's cock making him moan even louder. The Slytherin captured his lips into a hungry yet dominate kiss.

The Gryffindor pushed him away, weakly.

"N-No this is w-wrong." He gasped, shortness of breath, before the Slytherin pinned the Gryffindor against the wall hard angry, ripping the Gryffindor's parts down to his legs along with his underwear.

"What's so wrong with this? I need you and you need me." He growled, before he took his clothes off in about a few seconds;letting go of the Gryffindor. They stood in front of each other naked. The Gryffindor unsure of this and the Slytherin licking his lips glancing at the Gryffindor as prey.

"Get on your knees." He growled.

"W-What?" The Gryffindor gasped.

"Now." The Slytherin demanded, he was very hard, standing here seeing his beautiful partner.

The Gryffindor got onto his knees and The Slytherin position himself behind, holding the Gryffindor ass firmly, the Gryffindor trembled in his touch.

The Slytherin cock touch the crack of his ass ready to pound in him with such want. It was clear that the Gryffindor was both unsure of this and he was a virgin.

"Remember, Potter. This is what we both want." The Slytherin growled and with one slam he was in Harry, pounding with each thrust. Harry screamed first in pain and then in pure pleasure. Yes, he wanted this and yes he loved every thrust of his cock in his ass. The Slytherin hand reached his balls and began to rubbed them roughly, making Harry cried in pure bliss.

"Draco." Harry moaned wanton,

"Yes, yes Potter beg,"

"Please...H-Harder. Please Master, I been bad. Punish me."

"As you wish slave." Draco smirked, thrusting even harder into Harry making him cried even more in pure pleasure.

Draco moaned loudly, before pouring his seed inside of Harry and Harry buckled before going limp onto the hard floor. There were no kisses. No passionate caresses. Draco got what he wanted and that was all. He had Potter on his knees begging for him to take him and that what counted.

He then pulled himself out of Harry, smirking down at the bruised boy.

"You loved it, Potter."

Harry shivered.


End file.
